A Visit to Ordon
by Hydraya
Summary: Link and Zelda visit Ordon for a pre-wedding vacation, but forgot to factor a jealous Ilia into the equation. This should be interesting... Oneshot,Post TP, Zelink, T for language


**AN: My first Zelda story. Take note I haven't beaten the game just yet, but I know what happens. Anyway, move your eyes two lines down and begin reading. Thank you!**

**A Visit to Ordon**

Epona whinnied as she crossed the bridge leading to Ordon Village, breathing in the familiar scent of home. Upon her back rode Princess Zelda and Link, Slayer of Ganondorf. Strapped to her sides were two bags filled with various clothing, ensuring the couple would have something to wear everyday for the next five days.

As Epona galloped passed the Ordon Spring, Link took in the surroundings, having not been home in two years. Surely his tree house would need some cleaning.

The mare slowed to a halt in front of the house. Link jumped off her back and unstrapped the bags, while Zelda slid off the horse and took a good look at Link's home.

She could honestly get used to this as a vacation spot. A quaint little house in the trunk of a tree, Link's home reminded her of the owner.

Link was already up the ladder and unlocking the door. Zelda shook herself out of her thoughts and scurried up the ladder.

The place was extremely dusty and filled with spiderwebs. It would take days to clean, Zelda thought unhappily.

Link had noticed the look on her face and promptly smirked, "Give me a minute." He morphed into a wolf and ran around, barking and whining. Within seconds, insects scurried out of corners and out the window. He morphed back and took out his boomerang. Link threw it around the room, the whirling cyclone picking up dirt. Quickly, he threw it out the window. After repeating several times, the house looked as good as new.

Zelda, who was stunned speechless at his approach to "cleaning", came out of her daze. "Is your bed up there," she asked, pointing to the loft.

Link nodded. "Yes. I snuck back here and constructed an actual one about two weeks ago when I learned we would be visiting. Pulling out his Clawshot, he wrapped an arm around Zelda and shot the two up to the loft.

The couple dropped to the floor and Link placed their bags on one side of the bed, while Zelda tried to recover from the speed of their ascent. Pulling out some clothes, Link jumped to the ground, rolling to prevent harm and quickly changed into nightclothes, while Zelda did the same upstairs, making sure to stay away from the window.

By the time she finished changing, Link had gathered wood outside and started a roaring fire. Zelda snuggled up to him on a chair and stared into the flames.

"Everyone's gonna be so surprised when we ride into town tomorrow. I expect catching up will take most of the day," Link said.

Zelda nodded. "I've heard you tell so many stories about the kids here, and now I'm finally meeting them."

"Yes, everyone here has some amusing story to go with them. Like the time Colin got chased by a chicken and fell in the river or when a monkey stole Beth's wallet." Link added.

"Just steer clear of Ilia for a little bit. I'd imagine she's gonna be very angry tomorrow… probably will be a total bitch."

Zelda nodded again. "I wasn't planning on it."

The two let the fire die out, and climbed back up to the loft to go to asleep.

The next morning, after they changed, Link made some eggs that a chicken wandering nearby had laid. After finishing breakfast, they mounted Epona and galloped into town.

* * *

Colin was getting water for the day when he heard the sound of hooves to the north. "Who could that be…" he mused.

Link and Zelda burst into town in all their glory, stopping in the center.

Colin's jaw dropped when he saw who it was.

Link dismounted and was tackled by every single child and teenager in Ordon, while Zelda stood nearby laughing. The adults came to see what the commotion was, and were equally shocked.

After being swamped, the kids pulled away, allowing Link to stand up again, but was tackled by Ilia, feverishly kissing him.

Zelda tried to keep her cool. _Calm down, Zelda. She doesn't know he's taken… yet._

After standing up another time, Link made it a point to intertwine hands with Zelda. Ilia saw that they were holding hands and spontaneously burst into tears, running back to her house.

Mayor Bo ran after her, but everyone else crowded in a circle, oohing and ahhing and giggling over seeing the two hold hands.

Finally, Beth spoke an actual sentence. "Link! Who is this girl?!"

Zelda answered her. "I am Princess Zelda, ruler of Hyrule."

At this, everyone who was able to move bowed down before her. Zelda just pulled them back up. "I may be the princess, but don't treat me differently. Link and I are here on a pre-wedding vacation."

Those words ignited the bomb, and soon everyone was congratulating them by, of course, shouting at the top of their lungs. It was surprising that no Gorons came rolling in asking what was going on.

After several minutes, the tiny crowd calmed down and began telling Link what had happened recently and over the past two years.

By dusk, all questions were answered. As the crowd left, Colin pulled their hands, telling them, "Come on Link! Come have dinner with us." Even if he rejected, Colin would have probably pulled him into the house.

* * *

Ilia buried her face in her pillow, bawling her eyes out.

_I thought he loved me!!!!! He had loved me all those years!!!!! Who does that bitch think she is?! I've know him his whole life, but yet he just went on without me and started making out with that princess!!!!!_

Mayor Bo walked into her room and sat on her bed. After several minutes of listening to her cry, he spoke up. "Ilia, he was never yours. He was never destined to be a quiet goat-herder for the rest of his life. Link moved on to bigger and better things, Ilia."

Ilia screamed in rage. "ARE YOU SUPPORTING HIM?! DOES IT NOT HURT YOU SEE YOUR DAUGHTER HAVE HER HEART BROKEN??!!!" She bawled louder and harder.

Bo was silent, letting Ilia calm down on her own. After an hour, she had subsided to soft weeping and sobbing. Staring out into the night, a devious grin formed on her face. _If I can't have him, then she can't either_ Ilia thought, eyeing the mounted bow on her wall.

* * *

"Alright Zel, come on out and stop next to Epona!" Link shouted. Zelda came galloping out on of the villages horses, joining Link on the other side of the ranch.

"You go left and I'll go right. Get them in a circle, then swing around behind them and drive them into the stable. If you can make your house whinny, they'll run faster. Ready? Go!" Link yelled. The two dashed out in perfect synchronization, herding the goats into a small circle. Galloping behind, they drove the goats into the stable.

Zelda came trotting over, a proud smile on her face. "That was actually fun! I never knew goat-herding was this exciting!"

Link dismounted Epona. "It's not. It takes a long time if you're doing it single-handledly. Anywa-whoa!" He shouted as an arrow whizzed by his head. Zelda grabbed Epona's reins and lead her to safety.

At the gates of the ranch stood Ilia, screaming in rage and holding a bow. She fired shot after shot, which harmlessly bounced off Link's shield. More shocked than anything, Link effortlessly dodged arrow after arrow. By now, the whole village was watching the scene and shouting at Ilia to stop.

Link was getting frustrated, so he pulled out the Spinner and hopped aboard, weaving between arrows. He leaped and drew his sword, hitting the ground rolling and popping up with the blade pointed at Ilia's throat.

"Don't…make me do it, Ilia," Link warned, more hurt than angry.

"ILIA! WHAT IN HYRULE ARE YOU DOING?!" Mayor Bo roared, sprinting up the hill. At the top, he grabbed Ilia and carried her back to their house, shouting at her while Ilia was fuming.

Zelda trotted over, and Link remounted Epona. "That was…interesting." Zelda stammered.

Link was still in shock. "I agree…I knew she was mad we were together, but I didn't know she was _that_ angry."

Zelda nodded. "Well, it's over with. How about a swim?" she asked, already walking down the hill.

Link ran after her. "Sounds good to me."

Link pulled off his shirt, shoes, and hat and shook off his sword and shield. Diving into the water, he felt the cool refreshing water rush over him. Zelda, who was planning on swimming, took off her dress to reveal her bathing suit. She executed a perfect dive into the water.

The villagers, who were following the two everywhere, also went for the swim, with most men staring jaw-dropped at a barely clothed Zelda.

Link, noticing this, scooped up his fiancée and dove underwater, following the current downriver. Surfacing, they hurried to a nearby cave and were surprised to find a hot spring in the hollow.

Rusl, who had been following them, walked into the cave. "That's the new Ordon Hot Springs. Some Gorons made it a couple months ago, as a little resort for themselves but we ended using it more than they did. You can go in if you like."

Linik and Zelda didn't need to be told twice. They eagerly waded into the warm water and sat down in the shallower half of the pool. The couple spent the rest of the day sleeping or swimming around, never leaving the spring.

* * *

The five days passed by quickly, and before they realized it, they had to leave. Ilia hadn't appeared since the incident, and Link guessed she wouldn't come out until they left.

After bidding everyone goodbye, the couple trotted off through the Faron Woods.

Zelda looked up at Link. "When we come back after our wedding, make sure they are no weapons within two hundred foot radius of Ilia.

Link laughed and veered into Hyrule Field, Epona galloping back to the castle, politics, wedding plans, and daily life.

**What do you think? Yeah, Ilia's OOC, but she had to be. Anyway, the button wants clicking…**


End file.
